libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Foot in the Grave
Foot in the Grave Discipline: '''Athanatism; '''Level: Psion/wilder 6 Display: '''Visual '''Manifesting Time: '''1 round '''Range: '''Close (25 ft. + 5 ft. / 2 levels) '''Target: '''You and one other corporeal undead creature '''Duration: '''10 minute/level '''Saving Throw: '''Will negates; see text; '''Power Resistance: Yes Power Points: '11 You can attempt to take control of a nearby corporeal undead creature, forcing your mind and soul into its body, and its mind into your body. You can target any creature whose Hit Dice are equal to or less than your manifester level. You possess the target’s body and force the creature’s mind into your body unless it succeeds on a Will save. You can move your mind back into your own body whenever you desire, which returns the subject’s mind to its own body and ends the power. If the manifestation succeeds, your life force occupies the host body, and the host’s life force takes over yours. You can call on rudimentary or instinctive knowledge of the subject creature, but not upon its acquired or learned knowledge (such as skills and feats it possesses). The same is true for the subject in your body - mindless undead or undead with no Intelligence score will usually take no actions unless ordered to. The mind switch brings about the following changes. * You count as undead for all purposes, gaining standard undead immunities. * You gain the Strength and Dexterity scores of your assumed body. * You gain the natural armor, natural attacks, movement, and other simple physical characteristics of your assumed body. * You gain the extraordinary special attacks and qualities of your assumed body, but you do not gain supernatural or spell-like abilities. * You gain the possessions and equipment of your assumed body. * You retain your own hit points, saving throws (possibly modified by new ability scores), class abilities, supernatural and psi-like abilities, spells and powers, and skills and feats (although skill checks use your new ability scores, and you may be temporarily unable to use feats whose requirements you do not meet in your new body). * You suffer one negative level while in your assumed body. Supernatural abilities that require a certain body part may be unavailable in your new form. If either body is killed while the power is in effect, the other participant also dies when the power ends. If one participant’s body becomes petrified, imprisoned by temporal stasis or imprisonment, or incapacitated in some other way, the other participant will be incapacitated in that way when the power ends. A targeted ''dispel psionics ''(or similar spells or effects) successfully manifested on either participant causes both minds to return to their original bodies. If you successfully use ''foot in the grave ''while already under the effect of ''foot in the grave, the original target is returned to its original body, the new target occupies your original body, and you occupy the body of the new target. '''Augment: '''This power may be augmented in one of the following ways. * By spending 6 additional power points, you may expend your psionic focus while this power is active to attempt to take control of a different corporeal undead body. You may do this as many times as you wish while this power is active, but must expend your psionic focus each time to do so. Whenever you leave a body in this way, the original target is returned to its body. * By spending 4 additional power points, increase the duration of this power to 1 hour/level. '''Both Feet in the Grave Discipline: '''Athanatism; '''Level: Conduit 9 Manifesting Time: '''1 minute '''Duration: '''Instantaneous '''Saving Throw: '''Will negates; see text; '''Power Resistance: Yes 'Power Points: '''17 As ''foot in the grave, except as noted here. You permanently exchange bodies with the subject. Since this power’s duration is instantaneous, you cannot be forced to return to your natural body by means of dispel psionics, an antimagic field, or a similar effect. If the subject’s body dies while you are in it, you are dead. The subject immediately suffers one permanent negative level, but otherwise survives the experience in your natural body. If your natural body dies while the subject is in it, you immediately suffer two permanent negative levels, but you likewise survive the experience in your new body. Negative levels gained in this way may only be cured by powerful healing, such as cleanse spirit, greater restoration ''or ''restoration; they do not fade over time. Your “natural” body is always considered to be the last one you switched out of. If you exchange bodies with a chain of multiple subjects, you need worry only about the welfare of the last body you switched with. In other words, if your mind is expelled from your current body, your mind returns to the last body you switched with, not to your original body. Similarly, if your original body dies but you have since switched minds with a second subject, you take no penalty. You suffer permanent negative levels only if the body you inhabited immediately prior to your current body is killed. You suffer two temporary negative levels upon manifesting this power, as your mind adjusts to controlling a new body. These negative levels cannot be cured, but fade at a rate of one every 24 hours. If you successfully use both feet in the grave ''while under the effect of ''foot in the grave, the original target of foot in the grave ''is returned to its original body, the new target of ''both feet in the grave ''occupies your original body, and you occupy the body of the target of ''both feet in the grave.Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path